


your butt will always be the bomb.

by svntivgo



Category: Amy Santiago - Fandom, Brooklyn nine-nine, Jake Peralta - Fandom, Peraltiago - Fandom, b99, fluff kinda - Fandom, jake and amy - Fandom, jake x amy - Fandom, soft - Fandom, uwu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntivgo/pseuds/svntivgo
Summary: january 14, 2017





	your butt will always be the bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! this is my first peraltiago fic, and the first time i’ve written anything in quite a while, so my skills are a bit rusty :/ idrk what people say in these things, but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (leave comments if you want to heh)
> 
> stan twit - @fumcro

january 14, 9:30 am

 

ugh _._

 

the detective groaned to the blaring sound of his phone’s alarm. tilting slightly to his right, he took the half fold of his pillow and heavily pressed it onto his ear. however, it was no use. soon enough, the repetitive quacking of his duck alarm annoyed the crap out of him. still half-asleep, he sat up on his bed while simultaneously yawning. his hands sloppily reached for his phone, with his eyes still shut tight. he then snoozed his alarm, and went into his messages.

 

to: ames detective terrible detective

good morning babe. see you soon x

 

he suddenly fell back asleep and woke up eight minutes later to the sound of quacking ducks, which meant he forgot to turn his alarm off. again.

 

he unlocked his phone and checked his messages once more—still no reply.

 

he sighed, got up, and “made” himself some breakfast. amy always cooked, but she wasn’t there, so jake pulled out some takeout from the fridge. he dumped the burger and fries onto a plate, popped it into the microwave, and poured himself some orange soda. ‘not bad, jakey. not bad at all’, he thought to himself as he downed his meal.

 

january 14, 11:54 am

 

today was saturday— date night. it was barely noon, but the detective had to take care of a few things, as well as run some errands. he then finally stood up from the couch in the middle of watching a trashy reality show, then changed his pajamas into sweatpants and a die hard tee. not much of a difference, but it’ll have to do.

 

he ran outside, clicked his car keys, and it made a sound as the doors popped open. jake climbed into the driver’s seat, then strapped his seatbelt on. after adjusting the mirrors, he put on a taylor swift cd which he burned all his favorite taylor songs aka every single one she’s ever released, into. taylor and her security team probably despises him, especially after “that incident” at her concert, but he’ll always, always, belt and awkwardly dance to her catchy songs.

 

january 14, 1 pm

 

by the time he arrived at the grocery, it was after noon. people flooded the parking lot, and families crowded the isles. he made his way through the busy store and restocked on orange soda, chips, shaving cream, instant noodles, easy-bake cookies, and shower caps (don’t ask). he stood in the checkout line for half an hour, and drove for 150 minutes.

 

january 14, 3:30 pm

 

thunder started to rumble as jake pulled up into a flower shop. he got out of his car, opened his trunk and took out a tiny red umbrella. the shop’s automatic doors slowly diverged, and it started pouring as soon as he set foot on the welcome mat. he sighed silently and walked up to the counter.

 

“welcome, sir! how may i assist you today?” cheerfully asked the chipper store clerk. she seemed to be energetic, despite the gloomy ambience of the storm outside. “hi. uh, yes, actually? i’m jake peralta and i’m here to pick up the flowers that i ordered a week ago.” he replied nonchalantly. “alright. please wait one moment, sir! i’ll go check in the back.” the clerk replied while making her way to a hallway which led to their storage room.

 

while waiting for the clerk to return, he went into the store’s restroom and quickly changed into a tux. five minutes of jake repeatedly humming to shake it off’s chorus later, the store clerk returned with absolutely gorgeous and fragrant flowers in hand, wrapped in the morning newspaper’s crossword puzzle.

 

“italian whites, sir?” confirmed the store clerk, handing it to him.

 

“yeah, big date tonight. special occasion.” he replied with a smile.

 

january 14, 5:53 pm

 

to: ames detective terrible detective

hey babe! see you soon. x

 

after six taylor swift songs and abba’s “dancing queen”, jake’s mustang pulled up into a parking lot and parked his car into an empty slot. he stepped out, and the sunset was just absolutely breathtaking. the sky was splattered with a combination gorgeous hues— pinks, blues, violets, and oranges. it was as if leonardo di caprio used it as his canvas. ‘or was it da vinci?’

 

jake just stared at the stunning view for a minute and took it all in. whilst holding his breath, he admired the beauty of the new york sky as parts of the sun gradually disappeared and the ombré turned into a deep blue. he then walked up to amy, and sat down beside her.

 

“hey, ames, that was really three years ago, huh? january 14, 2014— the night you flirted with me for twenty seconds and i became obsessed with you forever. wow, we’ve come a long way babe.” he told her.

 

his eyes started welling up and the tears started to blur his vision. he wasn’t the cheesy romantic type, but he would cry for one woman and one woman only, and that woman was amy santiago. the sky then turned into an orange blob, as that was all he saw from his teary eyes. “ames, you told me that life is unpredictable— not everything is in our control. but as long as you’re with the right people, you can handle anything, right?” he asked, voice cracking and hands shaking.

 

they both just stayed there for a while as time passed, silently admiring the starry sky. brooklyn, new york was a beautiful city, and it was the city which brought them together. jake and amy could never thank it enough for bringing them their fate. it was a beautiful, breezy evening. the city lights weren’t too near or too far, and the wind sang a lullaby as they waited. soon enough, it was getting too deep into the night and it was time for jake to go. “you are the right person for me, ames...” jake whispered as he stood up, then looked to his wife. he took out the flowers, and gave them to her.

 

‘italian whites— symbolize the restored purity and innocence of the departed’s soul.’

 

 

amy santiago

xxxx — january 14, 2016

❝your butt will always be the bomb❞

 

 

“... and i-i don’t really know what to do now that you’re n-not here with me. i don’t know anymore i-if i can handle anything.... especially without y-you.” he managed to say in-between sobs with a stifling breath. “but i love you, ames, so much, and i’ll be here for you until we see each other again. you can then leap into my arms and i will catch you, like how terry catches me when i jump into his. except this time, ames, i’m never letting you go.” jake finished, with tears rolling down his face.

 

“i love you, amy santiago. you will always be the right person for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> written by @fumcro on twitter
> 
> feel free to dm me/leave comments!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
